A Cold Night
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: AU - Zabuza and Haku managed to survive their encounter with the Konoha-nin, but will their growing hidden feelings for each other and an increasing amount of hunter-nins on their tail drive Zabuza to make the ultimate sacrifice?


Title: A Cold Night

Written By: DarknessofDawn

Disclaimer: I could never claim two wonderful characters such as Haku and Zabuza! -sobs-

Rating: PG-13

Warning: OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, gah! Yaoi hintage too.

Little Summary: A/U - Zabuza and Haku managed to survive their encounter with the Konoha-nin, but will their growing hidden feelings for each other and an increasing amount of hunter-nins on their tail drive Zabuza to make the ultimate sacrifice?

Dedication: Me-la Kenzu Chan-the best damn Haku/Zabuza writer out there!

* * *

Chapter One: Destination

A silence hung heavily over the small cabin located well off any beaten path. The only sounds were the insects in the trees, and the rustle of leaves blowing in a cool breeze.

Zabuza sat on the roof of the cabin, his retreat from everyone else's prying eyes. His own dark, expressionless eyes were locked onto the kunai he was sharpening...seeming to be lost in thought when he was actually as alert as ever. This was a chance for he and Haku to rest, and recuperate before they had any more run-ins with any other blasted hunter-nins, or other enemies, and in this time he hope to perhaps allow himself to unwind a bit. Zabuza...was tired.

Leaning against the wall of the cabin, Haku thought of the previous days. It was something he always did after battles. Ever since the near fatal event with the ninja's from Konoha. Outwardly he looked as if he was in a coma, inwardly; he was going over every detail of his battles. He could not afford to make any mistakes, no matter who he was up against. Clearing his mind he began to go over everything again, pausing to look up at the ceiling.

'I hope he gets some sleep soon. He won't survive if he's tired.'

Silently walking towards the small kitchen he continued thinking over everything while making a meager meal for the both of them. Going over their battle from the day before, Haku couldn't help but be reminded of the blonde boy from Konoha. So much alike were the two of them, yet so different. To this day he still can't imagine somebody of his age with that amount of Chakra. He mulled silently over the boy in his head for a while until he was snapped back to reality.

He heard a strange sound. Like a dying person struggling to breathe. Rushing outside he already found Zabuza peering into the surroundings. There was no need for words; they already knew what to do. Giving a silent nod to his partner, Haku disappeared in search for the strange sound.

'Hm...'

Zabuza moved lightning fast, grabbing Haku and throwing the boy out of the way as six shuriken spun their way. If he hadn't done that, than his partner would have been hit with at least four of them. Yet, as it was, one found its mark in Zabuza's arm.-

The missing-nin cursed loudly, knowing that it was his current exhaustion that had caused him to not be able to dodge the weapon's path of destruction. Ripping the shuriken from his arm, he gave it a good look. The tips, including the one that had pierced his arm, were covered with a thin fluid. Poison.

Red flickered across his vision, and it was all that Zabuza could do to steady himself. He saw movement from both sides of him-Haku as he regained his feet, and a bush moving without accordance to the wind.

Acting quickly, Zabuza let loose the kunai that he had just sharpened. The deadly blades flew, and a scream of pain was his reward. He strode forward, ignoring the fiery lances of pain going through his body, and grab the person who had dared to try to attack Haku. It was a young man, about his age. Zabuza frowned, a kunai flashing out and cutting the foolish shinobi hunter before the man could try a jutsu. He dropped the body; it wasn't like there was another close by to find him. This hunter-nin was acting alone; he could already see the signs.

Zabuza turned, and then dropped to one knee as a wave of nausea and agony swamped him...

Realizing his mistake a moment too soon, Haku tried to move out of the way only to be thrown unceremoniously by his partner to the ground. It only took him a moment to regain his composure but by that time it was too late. The hunter-nin was dead and Zabuza was falling to the ground.

'Shit...must have been poisoned.'

Acting quickly he slung his partner's limp form over his shoulder and took off to find a safer hide-out. They already knew about this one. He was cursing himself mentally for being so careless when he found a temporary home. It was another abandoned cabin but it would do for now. Easing Zabuza on the bed he set out getting some medicine to purge the poison.

"At least he'll get some rest now..."

He laughed uneasily to himself.

Opening the wound a little wider with a small knife he smoothed the herbal paste into it. Finishing up he peered into Zabuza's peaceful expression.

'I failed you again...'

Sighing, he silently got up and went outside to keep a more vigilant watch. They couldn't afford to be caught this time.

In Zabuza's fevered sleep, he was reliving the incident with the shinobi from Konoha...

"Haku...don't die..."

His voice creaked once, and when the boy looked over, he would be able to tell that the man was still delirious. Zabuza's eyes were clenched shut, sweat on his brow. His face contorted, from one of peace to one of pain.

Then, those cold eyes suddenly snapped open and Zabuza lashed out at something that only he could see. He was sitting up on the bed, his body shaking as he searched the unfamiliar room.

"Haku, rest. I...I will stand guard."

The missing-nin struggled to stand, swinging his legs off the bed as if he was really going to. The weariness shone once, briefly, in his eyes, before it too was shoved away and he shoved himself up. Ignoring the pain, he spoke again to Haku gruffly.

"Good job noticing the sound. Be on alert next time though, that often things are not as they appear."

As usual Haku began going over their battle in his head, this time not devoting so much of his attention to it. It was no use going over what he could have done, but it helped him to learn not to do it again.

This had continued for nearly 3 hours when he heard Zabuza in the cabin. He walked silently to the bed to watch him dream.

_"Haku...Don't die..." _

He felt a pang of guilt at the fever induced dream he was most likely having. He watched the small twitches in Zabuza's body and the sudden look of pain on his face. Haku wanted to take his pain away but there was nothing he could do but stand by his side and silently support him. His eyes widened in shock as Zabuza jolted upright in bed.

_"Haku, rest. I...I will stand guard."_

He narrowed his eyes at Zabuza's struggle to stand. It was quickly gone however, but deep down Haku knew he was still struggling to push the pain away.

_"Good job noticing the sound. Be on alert next time though, that often things are not as they appear."_

"I am sorry. I won't let it happen again."

Haku continued to watch Zabuza with a wary eye as he walked outside.

"Zabuza...They found us too quickly this time. We should rest a bit more and find another place."

He stood silently watching his partners back waiting for what he would say.

"Hm...true. We'll leave this area for a while."

Zabuza was aware of Haku's eyes on his back, and he glanced sharply at him.

"I'm not going to scold you. You did well; it was a mistake that even I almost made."

He didn't not meet Haku's eyes, however, and as he leaned against the cabin wall, it was apparent that his movements were slower than normal. Zabuza stared into the heavily forested surroundings, shifting into his guard stance. Another sleepless night, this one perhaps the third in a row. He was becoming more aware of Haku after what happened not too long ago, and didn't want to push the boy as he once did.

"Sleep. I'll wake you in the morning before we leave, or if there is any trouble."

_"Hm...true. We'll leave this area for a while."_

Nodding silently at the agreement Haku began to wonder when they would get caught again. Not realizing he was still staring at Zabuza's back he was only slightly shocked when he saw his partner's gaze turn sharply onto himself, pointedly avoiding his eyes.

_"I'm not going to scold you. You did well; it was a mistake that even I almost made."_

Haku cursed inwardly yelling at Zabuza that he should. It was up to Haku to protect his partner even if he wasn't aware of it. He turned his gaze to window and peered at the still forest.

_"Sleep. I'll wake you in the morning before we leave, or if there is any trouble."_

Narrowing his eyes momentarily he walked to the wall and sat against it. Sleep definitely sounded good, but he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Zabuza. He settled himself into a light trance; just enough to get some rest but still alert enough to hear something.

He didn't know exactly when it was that he had actually fallen asleep, but he jolted awake when he had a vivid dream of some girl running Zabuza through with a sword. Jumping up as quickly as possible he ran out side to see that all was the same as before. Still and silent.

"I've had enough rest. We can leave or you can rest now if you'd like."

All the while he kept a wary eye and ear towards the surrounding trees.

Zabuza narrowed his dark eyes at Haku when he came running out of the cabin. The forest had been silent thus far, and the boy had no reason to be near panic.

"We'll leave. I can travel."

He almost flinched when he moved smoothly from leaning against the cabin's wall. With a slight hand-motion from him towards Haku, he vanished into the trees. Poisoned as he still was, Zabuza wasn't about to let the weakness show, and wanted as far away from this death trap as possible. Things...needed to settle down for a while. A new lair, that was what they needed...

Ignoring the slight annoyance in his partner's eyes, Haku tried to refrain himself from escorting him into the cabin to sleep.

_"We'll leave. I can travel."_

Narrowing his eyes slightly at Zabuza he knew he should have told him to stay and rest. He wouldn't have listened but it was worth a try. Instead he nodded at the hand signal and vanished into the forest after him.

Haku didn't need to see Zabuza to know where he was going; he could sort of feel his intentions. It was something new and not entirely discouraged. He didn't know what caused it but ever since that incident, he could just feel the other man better.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he peered about the fastly vanishing trees. He couldn't sense any other's besides the two of them. They came upon what seemed to be an endless field and stopped.

"I don't sense anything but I don't think it would be wise to continue."

He only had seconds to react as he felt more than heard shuriken slicing through the air. Feeling more rested he was able to react in time, shoving Zabuza out of the way as well as dodging them himself. Fast on the rebound he found the source and flung his needles towards it, not wasting time to see if they hit, he took off towards it.

He was not going to fail again.

"OPH!"

Zabuza hit the ground hard, and the air was knocked clean out of him. He panted for a moment, knowing now how Haku must have felt when he had made that same action earlier. How...undignified.

Growling, disgruntled, he shoved himself to his feet just as another hunter-nin appeared, kicking upwards and striking Zabuza right across the side of his head. He staggered backwards due to the trauma behind the blow, and he took another look at the hunter-nin before him. From the sounds close by, Haku was handling the hunter's comrade.

"Hehehe..."

The hunter-nin stepped back at the laugh that escaped the missing-nin's mouth.

"Well, I bet you're feeling lucky. Two missing-nins on the same night. Sadly, you won't be able to collect your award..."

Moving into closer quarters, Zabuza formed the seals needed. Next to them was a small pond of water. Just what he needed. Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu. The pond water rose up, and a dragon appeared formed from that very water. The beast shrieked, and the man screamed as it smashed down right on him, ending with a large explosion that shook the field.

Zabuza stood there, breathing hard. His legs buckled, and he plopped down right on his rear. The pain was more intense now, and his vision was cloudy with red. Damn this, he was in worse shape that he had imagined.

"Haku."

Was the only word the missing-nin muttered, knowing that he would be alright but somehow...worrying anyway. Weird; he knew that Haku could take care of himself but still...

Quickly finding the source of the shuriken, Haku realized the Hunter wasn't alone. Cursing inwardly he prayed Zabuza would be fine.

Pinning the unsuspecting hunter in a cage of ice he pulled out a few more needles. The Hunter shuddered in fear at seeing the death glare of the boy. There was no sound when the needles pierced the hunter killing him instantly. Not waiting to check on his work Haku darted of back to where he had left Zabuza.

'Shit...'

"You should have rested when you had the chance. Now we'll have to go slower."

Glaring at Zabuza he bent forward to help support his weight. He peered out across the fields again and decided it would be quicker to cross them rather than through the woods.

"Let's go befo..."

His words were cut off as he felt something small pierce his leg. Looking down the hunter he had supposedly killed was grinning at him wickedly.

"Looks like I win, Haku."

Dropping to the ground he couldn't believe how fast the poison worked. Staring at the face of the Hunter he was only able to mutter one word...

"Zabuza..."

Finding himself now on the ground, Zabuza fought through the fog of red, his once dark eyes taking on the reddish tint. He had seen his one partner fall, and he knew instantly where the problem laid. Another poisoned blade-their hunter-nins certainly knew how to slow down what they considered to be prey.

He stabbed downward, somehow a kunai now within his grasp, and jabbed the deadly weapon into the back of the guy's neck. After the hunter-nin gurgled and kick a few times, he watched as the body grew lifeless.

"HAKU!"

Barely able to move, he went to Haku's side. Zabuza checked the wound on Haku's leg-a nick, not that serious. But depending upon the type of poison used, there could be a serious problem...he needed to find a better protected place for the both of them to recuperate...

* * *

'There we are...' 

Zabuza looked out of the door of the cabin he had found deep within a tangled forest. There were no signs of people, this place having obviously been abandoned many years beforehand. Perfect. He doubted that there were any more hunter-nins upon their tails; he had covered their trail far too well. Speaking of which...

Slowing walking over to the make-shift bed that Haku now rested upon, Zabuza peered down upon his partner's face.

'You little fool...'

He thought, but then his expression and eyes softened a bit. Haku deserved a better life than this existence, and Zabuza planned to eventually make it better. On their travels, they had found small villages with no shinobi within them. It wouldn't take anything to stop at one at night, and vanish without Haku's knowledge. No, this trek wasn't for the likes of Haku.

Zabuza rested a damp cloth against Haku's brow, trying to keep his temperature down. It was critical the first few hours of any serious wound or poisoning, and he was taking all precautions.

'Hm...better fetch more water...'

As the missing-nin headed out the door, he was struck by another wave of dizziness.

"Maybe I should rest too...but not yet. Haku first, then I'll take care of myself..."

Zabuza muttered out loud, and then went to the creek outside. He stared for the longest moment at his reflection in the cool, crystalline water.

_

* * *

_

_'HAKU! GET OUT NOW!'_

'But I don't want to...'

_'HURRY! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!'_

'Why can't I stay with you?'

_'JUST GO! I'LL FIND YOU LATER...'_

'Mother...'

* * *

'Cold...why is it cold?' 

Stirring in his sleep slightly, Haku tried to force himself awake. He hated reliving his memories. It made him feel weak. He had a new life now. One that he was worth something. He was useful in this life.

Opening his eyes slightly he immediately clamped them shut against the harsh light.

'Morning...'

Bolting up he remembered the two hunters and Zabuza. Struggling to get out of the bed as quickly as possible he only fell backwards. Growling he tried again, this time slower, then hobbled to the door.

He tried calling out but his voice seemed to be gone.

'What did that idiot do to me…?'

Then he remembered they knew his name. Momentarily panic overtook him. If they knew his name they knew Zabuza's for sure. He shook that thought quickly.

'All the hunters probably know...'

Squinting into the light again he tried to see where he was. Another abandoned cabin with nobody around. Leaning against the wall he tried to muster what strength he could to venture out to find his partner.

Laughing silently to himself he couldn't believe how weak he'd become. Perhaps it was time to leave for more training. He didn't like the idea of leaving Zabuza, but if he was only going to hinder him what was the point of staying? Moving slowly he ventured into the surrounding area to find his fellow missing-nin.

'Hm..?'

Zabuza sensed Haku right behind him, and he turned and held out a cup.

"Drink."

He ordered, and glanced toward it pointedly. It was only the crystal spring water, but it would be enough to at least clear his throat.

"Are you any better?"

Walking around for a bit helped bring some of Haku's strength back. Soon he didn't need to use the trees for support. Pausing in a clearing he peered around trying to sense where Zabuza had gone. It wasn't long before he found him.

Walking up behind him he started to ask him how he was.

_"Drink."_

Smiling slightly he took the water gratefully. His throat was parched.

_"Are you any better?"_

"Yes. Are you? I'm willing to bet you haven't slept."

Frowning at his partner he sat next to him on the bank.

Thinking silently he wondered what to do next. They couldn't run forever.

"They're getting smarter, Zabuza."

Glancing at the man he couldn't help but smile sadly at him.

'Could I really leave him?'

"Of course. They're Hunter-Nins. It's their job to know us, in order for them to track us down."

Zabuza frowned, still staring at their reflections in the water.

"I've given this much thought. Haku, this choice is yours. They are mainly after me, so if you leave than you will most likely be safe. I'll give myself up, and after they kill me they won't hunt you anymore. You can have a normal life, and live free."

Maybe it was just his exhaustion causing him to talk like this, or maybe it really was the truth. However, either way Zabuza was serious.

"Just go Haku. I'll stay here, and wait for them to finally track me down..."

He stopped again and then looked off into the distance.

"Go there. To the mountains. The Hunter-Nins won't go that far, and you'll be safe."

Crushing the ceramic cup in his hands, Haku stood in fury. He ignored his head swimming from the fast move and glared hared at Zabuza. Breathing deeply he tried to calm enough to speak.

"How can you think they are only after you? That hunter last night said my name. Not yours. It won't make a difference if we are together or apart. I won't let you kill yourself."

Feeling something warm on his fingers he realized he had sliced his hand open with the shards of the cup. Dropping the pieces he washed his hand in the stream. Watching the blood drift away he spoke again in a whisper.

"I've thought about leaving you too. I've become weaker. I'm afraid that my actions will kill you one of these times."

Leaning back on his heels he rested his chin on his crossed arms.

"The only way I'll leave you is if you force me to. Even then I won't go willingly..."

Zabuza merely arched a brow. This was a first; Haku's calm exterior showing his anger.

"I never said that they are only after me, Haku; just that I'm their main concern. You don't know the extent of what I've done before I met you. I will not force you to do anything. You are your own person, and therefore you can make your own decisions. Whether or not they are hunting you, you would be much safer in the mountainous region."

Tearing a strip of cloth from his shirt, he took and then bound Haku's cut hand, and then he stood up.

"If you are strong enough to travel, then I will take you there as far as I can."

Shuddering slightly inwardly, Haku watched Zabuza carefully wrap a bandage around his had. There was never much physical contact between the two of them, but since his near death experience, he could feel his partner more. Not just in a physical form but an emotional one.

Taking his hand back he smiled inwardly in gratitude. Peering back in the stream at both of their reflections he felt slightly shamed at his outburst.

_"If you are strong enough to travel, then I will take you there as far as I can."_

Carefully standing he measured his own strength. He wasn't entirely recovered but he was strong enough to travel. Nodding silently he began following Zabuza through the trees. Glancing now and then towards his partner he began thinking again.

'I made up my mind a long time ago that if I ever became weak enough to not serve you fully I would leave you. Whether it was in body or soul I didn't care, but I can't do that now.'

Sighing lightly he cleared his head and focused on the surroundings. Thinking was what had gotten him in trouble lately. Gazing into the morning light he wondered if he would ever become what he dreamed of. An ultimate weapon that could fulfill Zabuza's wishes.

And what were Zabuza's wishes... Right now, the missing-nin wasn't too sure of them. Things have changed since the incident with the shinobi from Konoha...a lot of things have changed. Mainly himself and his perceptions.

Zabuza led the way carefully, guiding his younger companion along an ever-growing steeper path. He stopped at a small cabin that was almost hidden from sight, which was built into the stone itself. He walked up, knocking lightly. Just as the door opened, he glanced at Haku out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, Zabuza-sama. I should of know you'd be alive after all this time, you old battler. What can this old fool do for you?"

"I require quarters for the night for myself and my companion."

The old man looked from Zabuza to Haku, than back.

"This is a first; you with a comrade? Ah, well, come in before any hunters come. You two can share the room in the back."

Zabuza followed the old man into the cabin, setting his things down as soon as they reached the room the old man had mentioned. He then looked to Haku.

"This is a safe place; we can rest here until our strength returns. Then we travel. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe…a good place to leave off this chapter. I believe that this turned out well; I'm enjoying writing about these two more and more. -yawns- Well, it's getting late. I better turn in for the night. I hope you enjoy this Me-la Kenzu Chan. It was written especially for you. 

Haku plushie: Review please! -no one can resist the power of the Haku plushie!-


End file.
